Take His Breath Away
by Invaderk
Summary: [RLNT] Tonks fell for Remus and took his breath away. Literally.


A/N: Okay, I guess I lied when I said no more for a week. Well, I guess not, seeing as I was referring to _The Trouble with Being a Parent_. Anyway, I wanted to take a break from that story and as I was sitting in a café, I was struck with inspiration (funny how often that happens in cafés, which I happen to spend a bit of time in). I wanted to write about the time Remus and Tonks met for the first time. So why not? I asked myself. Sure, why not. So (obviously) I did. And here it is, a short little thing. This wasn't one of my stronger fics, but I whipped it up in about ten minutes so LAY OFF. Hee hee, sorry, that was the caffeine talking. Onward!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…especially not Harry Potter

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Take His Breath Away**

He remembered the first time he'd ever laid eyes on her, the first time he ever touched her. Coincidentally, these two things happened at nearly the same time – a fraction of a second apart.

He had been at Headquarters for a meeting and the front door opened. A woman carrying a glass bowl came into the room. She had pink, spiky hair and was dressed in Auror clothing, and she had taken his breath away. He had never met somebody who looked so simple and yet so stunning. Perhaps it wasn't even her eccentric appearance, but more that she radiated good feelings, like trust and hope and fun. He was drawn to her like a moth to the light. And then she tripped.

She gave a shout and plummeted and his wolf-like reflexes came into instant action. He grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling and stuck his foot out, successfully catching the glass bowl before it hit the floor. They stared at each other for a moment, he smiling and she looking stunned. She had taken his breath away again, quite literally.

"Hello," the woman said cheerfully. "Thanks."

He smiled at her and straightened up, jolting his foot and catching the bowl in his hands. He handed it to her wordlessly and she held out her hand.

"Tonks," the woman said cheerfully, taking the bowl with the hand that wasn't held out. "Nymphadora, actually, but I like to pretend that's not my name."

It took him a moment to realize that she was giving him her name. He shook his head slightly and grasped her hand firmly, shaking it.

"Remus. Remus Lupin."

"Ah, the werewolf," the woman, Tonks, said.

His smile flickered slightly and he let go of her hand.

"Yes, that'd be me," he said, and Tonks laughed.

"Don't be ashamed, werewolves are cool," Tonks said, punching him lightly in the arm. "There's a song about werewolves you know – if you were from London, it could be your theme song."

He, who only now seemed to realize that his mouth was hanging open, closed it and tried to think of a reply. Something smooth, something intriguing.

"Would you like some tea?"

Yeah, that was brilliant. Keep going, Remmy, and you'll have her in no time. Oh, wait. Damn.

"Sure, why not?" Tonks replied, and they began heading for the kitchen. "I've got a few 'till old Snapey and McGonagall get here. Oops!"

She tripped and dropped the bowl. He reached out and snatched the bowl out of the air, then handed it to her. She took it, laughing.

"Good reflexes," she said, and he blushed. "You should follow me around all the time – I'd never get a faceful of floor again!"

He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair, reminding himself alarmingly of his old mate, James. What was up with this woman, anyway? Why was he feeling so strange all of a sudden? And why couldn't he tear his eyes away from her smile? He didn't know it at the time, but he was falling, and fast. He didn't know it at the time, but she had fallen the second he had touched her.

And now, a good time later, he lay in bed, staring at the white ceiling. He had been tossing and turning for what felt like hours. An arm draped itself across his bare torso and a head settled on his scarredchest.

"You alright, Remus?" came a groggy voice.

"Yeah," he replied. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"About?"

He didn't reply immediately, but reached a hand up and placed it on her shoulder, sighing and delighting in the feeling of her warm, supple skin. She always slept in a tank and pajama bottoms.

"Just the day we met," he said.

She made a quiet noise between a laugh and a tired groan. She picked her head off his chest and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Mmm, I remember," said Tonks, cocking her head to the side and running her fingers through his graying hair. "Oh so well, I remember. That's when I fell for you, you know. Quiteliterally."

"And I you," he said quietly. "I just didn't know it yet."

She laughed slightly and kissed him again, then lay back down beside him. He rolled over on his side and she scooted backwards, tucking herself into his frame. He marveled at how perfectly they fit together, as if they were meant to be. She smiled when he wrapped a protective arm around her and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her wonderful scent and wishing he could stay like this forever.

"I love you, Nym."

"I love you too, Remus."

o

_FIN_

* * *

A/N: Remus and Tonks make me feel all fluffy inside. Maybe that's why they call stuff like this 'fluff'. 


End file.
